leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS306
/ |title_ja=VS カイロス |title_ro=VS Kailios |image=PS306.png |chapter=Emerald |volume=26 |number=306 |location= |prev_round=Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise |next_round=Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie }} / or Frontier Brain of Knowledge (Japanese: VS カイロス VS or 知識のブレーン The Brain of Knowledge) is the 306th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot continues his run of the and makes it up to the third set with 17 straight wins. Todd Snap notes that because it takes Emerald a while to win a single battle, the press has gotten bored while waiting for Emerald to finish. Meanwhile, Emerald faces an opponent's with his . The Hitmonlee delivers a powerful kick, which Emerald counters by having Slaking heal with and then finishing off its opponent with a . Having won the battle, Emerald decides to switch his Slaking with the opponent's . Todd questions Emerald's decision to take the Linoone in exchange for his powerful Slaking. Emerald decides to take a quick break to use the bathroom, but instead of going inside a restroom, he chooses to simply urinate off the side of the Battle Factory. Todd follows Emerald and drags him to the bathroom in disgust. Todd questions Emerald's choice to switch out the strong Slaking for Linoone. Emerald disagrees with this opinion, and reveals that he choice to switch out Slaking because of an "order and role" strategy. Emerald explains that the first Pokémon in a Trainer's party should be the "lead" which has to be fast enough to deal damage to the opponent repeatedly. Secondly, Pokémon two is the "main force", which has to be able to use multiple skills to deal with opponents that have special abilities. Lastly, the third Pokémon is the "rear guard", which needs to have high defense to serve as backup. Emerald states that since he choose the order of his team, he needed to replace Slaking as it didn't fit any of his positions. Having finished his business, Emerald sends out his team to continue his challenge. On set five, Emerald continues beating opponent after opponent with the Linoone he used. By the end of battle number 34, Todd realizes that Emerald was right about Linoone. Noland points out that since Linoone is a rental Pokémon and isn't bonded with Emerald, its move is very powerful. In addition to this, the Linoone holds a , an item that powers up a certain move but at the cost of forcing the Pokémon to only use that move. Noland praises Emerald and states that the boy possesses more knowledge than he initially assumed. Meanwhile, Scott, , , , and arrive to watch Emerald's progress with the hope that he will pass out and cry from exhaustion. They are shocked to see that Emerald is only a few short battles before he will be eligible to battle Noland. Noland covers his eyes with a blindfold and claims that he will not watch Emerald's final battles and trades in order to make their battle fair. Despite this, Noland confidently claims that he will still win the battle, as Emerald is starting to get worn out. Despite this, Emerald finally gets up to 41 consecutive wins, which allows him to battle Noland. The two Trainers step on the battlefield and begin their battle. Emerald sends out his Linoone while Noland sends out a . Mawile starts up the battle with a , which greatly damages Linoone. Noland realizes that his Mawile won't be a match for Linoone's Frustration and has it use to raise its defense. Emerald then switches out Linoone for a . Noland has Mawile use a super effective on Pinsir, but it suddenly uses Iron Defense again. Noland realizes that Mawile is wearing the Choice Band, which was put on its head with Linoone's move in exchange for a Lum Berry. Since Mawile can no longer attack, Emerald has Pinsir defeat its opponent with a powerful . Noland praises Emerald's skills and sends out a to quickly defeat Pinsir with a . Emerald calls out his Linoone again and orders it to use , but Golem knocks it out with a . Noland presents the Knowledge Symbol and tells Emerald that he will obtain it once he wins the battle. With only one team member left, Emerald sends out his final Pokémon. Major events * continues to battle the , and starts his battle with . Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * Factory Head Noland * Arena Tycoon Greta * Dome Ace Tucker * Pike Queen Lucy * Pyramid King Brandon * Todd Snap * Scott * Reporters Pokémon * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) * (fantasy) Trivia * The silhouettes on the toilet doors look like the game artwork of and . * In the VIZ Media version, the scene where urinates from the window is changed to show Emerald jumping on the window to admire a view, with Todd pulling Emerald away because he thought it was dangerous. * The VIZ Media title is based on the phrase "Pinch me, I must be dreaming". Errors * In the Chuang Yi version: ** says "Linoones" instead of . ** 's is incorrectly referred to as . ** The Choice Band is incorrectly referred to as the Choice Scarf. In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Kailios - Đầu não Tri thức }} de:Kapitel 306 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS306 zh:PS306